


Imperfect

by mizuraina



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Friendship, Gen, OT6
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuraina/pseuds/mizuraina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terkadang Jaehyung merasa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan mereka yang bertalenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Day6 member bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam karakter mereka untuk menuangkan ide yang ada di kepala  
> Story (c) mizuraina

Terkadang Jaehyung merasa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan mereka yang bertalenta. Ia akui, ia bisa memaikan gitar elektrik dengan lihai. Ia bisa menyanyi maupun menge- _rapp_. Ia fasih berbahasa Inggris sehingga mudah baginya untuk berkomunikasi dengan _fans_ dari luar.

Tapi semua itu hanya sebatas bisa.

Bukankah masih banyak penyanyi, _rapper_ , musisi, yang jauh lebih baik darinya?

Dibalik senyuman dan tingkah konyolnya, ia memendam keraguan yang besar terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia terkadang berpikir, pantaskah ia menjadi seorang idol dengan kemampuannya yang tak seberapa?

Menghela napas, Jaehyung memetik senar gitar tanpa memperhatikan irama yang ia mainkan.

“Hyung.”

Petikan gitar terhenti. Jaehyung menoleh. Tak jauh darinya, Dowoon menatap Jaehyung dengan tatapan khawatir.

Jaehyung mengerjap. “Dowoon- _ah_. Sejak kapan kau di sana?”

Sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Namun Jaehyung terlalu terhanyut dengan pikirannya, tak menyadari kehadiran Dowoon walaupun sang _maknae_ memainkan drumnya.

“Hyung, _gwenchana?_ ”

Pemuda pirang berkacamata itu mengulum seulas senyum kaku. “Aku baik-baik saja Dowoon- _ah_ , kau tak perlu khawatir.”

Jaehyung mengalihkan pandangan pada gitar di pangkuannya.

Satu hal lagi yang membebani pikiran Jaehyung. Ia ... tak bisa menjadi seorang _hyung_ yang bisa menjadi contoh untuknya.

Dowoon hendak membuka suara. Namun Sungjin memasuki ruang latihan mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. “Jae- _hyung_ , Dowoon- _ah_ , kalian masih latihan?”

Jaehyung mengangguk. “Sepertinya begitu.”

“Sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi, sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri.”

Bagaimana ia tak memaksakan diri jika ialah member tertua, dengan kemampuan dibawah kelima member lainnya? Ia bahkan tak sebijaksana Sungjin—seharusnya yang lebih tua lebih bijaksana, bukan?

“Kami tak lama lagi selesai latihan, Sungjin- _hyung_ ,” jawab Dowoon.

Membaca raut wajah Jaehyung yang tak seceria biasanya, Sungjin dapat menerka apa yang dipikirkannya. “Dowoon- _ah_ , seret saja Jae- _hyung_ jika ia tak mau beranjak dari ruang latihan.”

“ _Ne, Hyung_.”

Jaehyung tertawa kaku. Sepertinya Sungjin maupun Dowoon menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

Hanya tinggal ia dan Dowoon di ruang latihan, memainkan instrumen bersama-sama membawakan lagu Congratulations. Beberapa kali Jaehyung _lacking_ dan Dowoon tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia menghampiri Jaehyung, menepuk pundaknya pelan.

“ _Hyung_.” Suara bass Dowoon dan tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat Jaehyung sedikit terperanjat.

”Ayo tidur,” ajaknya.

“Duluan saja Dowoon- _ah_.”

Jaehyung tak akan beranjak dari ruang latihan jika tidak dipaksa.

“ _Ani_. Hyung harus tidur. Ayoo.”

Menghela napas, ia menuruti permintaan sang _maknae_. Mereka berpapasan dengan Junhyeok yang matanya terlihat setengah mengantuk.

“Hyung telah bekerja keras dengan baik.” Junhyeok tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan jempolnya. “kau juga Dowoon- _ah_.”

Dowoon mengangguk, tersenyum. Ia tahu Junhyeok bermaksud menyemangati Jaehyung agar member tertua Day6 kembali percaya diri dan ceria seperti biasanya.

Sampai di kamarnya, Jaehyung melihat ponselnya berkedip. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Brian.

_Don’t be sad. Your fans send you lots of love._

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Ia memang memiliki banyak kekurangan, ia tak sempurna. Namun ketidaksempurnaannya itu dilengkapi dengan kelima member lain.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gak ada Wonpil karena di sini ceritanya dia udah tidur. Di-sms sama Sungjin juga ga bangun-bangun jadi dia gak nyemangatin Jae gituuu XD  
> Anw, comment juseyoo~


End file.
